Bigg boss 111
Housemates The participants in the order of appearance and entered in house are: Original entrants * Swami Om – Social, religious and political leader. He is 60 years old and is from Delhi, India. He has many cases filed against him. * Lopamudra Raut – Model & beauty queen. She is an engineer by profession. She represented India at Miss United Continents 2016 pageant and was crowned 2nd runner up. She also won the "Best National Costume" award for India three years in a row. Previous representatives of India, Gail Nicole Da Silva in 2014 and Sushrii Shreya Mishraa in 2015 also won the award. * Manveer Gurjar – Farmer. He is from Aghapur in Noida. * Nitibha Kaul – Google Marketing Worker. She is from Kashmir. She is 23 years old and a former account strategist for Google Marketing Solutions. * Rohan Mehra – Television Actor. He is well known for playing Hina Khan's onscreen son, Naksh in the popular Star Plus show Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai. He has also appeared in other shows like Bade Achhe Lagte Hain and Gumrah: End of Innocence. He has worked as a commercial model and in the films Uvaa and Sixteen (16). * Gurbani Judge – Reality TV Star, Model & VJ. She participated in the reality show MTV Roadies in 2006. She later acted in films Aap Kaa Surroor & Zorawar. She has participated in the reality shows Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi & Box Cricket League. * Lokesh Sharma – Student from Delhi. * Karan Mehra – Television Actor. He is known for his role of Naitik in the popular show Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai opposite Hina Khan which aired on Star Plus. He participated in the dance reality show Nach Baliye along with wife Nisha Rawal in 2012. * Akanksha Sharma – She is a Haryanvi writer and stage actress. She is the ex wife of Yuvraj Singh's brother, Zorawar Singh. * Manu Panjabi – Reality TV Star. He participated in Life OK's The Bachelorette India: Mere Khayaalon Ki Mallika in 2013. * Gaurav Chopra – Actor. He is known for his roles in television shows like Uttaran & Doli Armaano Ki. He participated in Nach Baliye and Pati Patni Aur Woh along with Narayani Shastri & Mouni Roy. * Priyanka Jagga – Marketing Recruiter. * Rahul Dev – Film actor. He is known for his roles in Bollywood. He has acted in many films like Kyon Ki, Ek Paheli Leela & Dishoom. He participated reality shows Power Couple with Mugdha Godse & Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi. * Navin Prakash – Teacher. * Antara Biswas – Bhojpuri Actress. She is a Bengali actress who has appeared in more than 100 Bhojpuri films. She has appeared in films like Blackmail & Bunty Aur Babli. Wild Card entrants * Jason Shah – Fitness model. He has acted in the films Partner & Fitoor. * Elena Kazan – Film actress. She is German-Russian actress who appears in German as well as Indian films such as Agent Vinod, John Day and Prague. * Sahil Anand – Actor. He is known for participating in MTV Roadies in 2006. He later acted in the films Student of The Year & Love Day - Pyaar Ka Din. He also acted in television shows like Mera Naam Karegi Roshan, Rang Badalti Odhani, Sasural Simar Ka & Ek Nayi Ummeed - Roshni.